Plants vs. Plants:TCG
Plants Vs. Plants is a TCG game where you do quick matches under 10 minutes, unlike many other TCG games. The last count of original cards created (1/23/18) were around 60 different cards. This is an original game, inspired by the Plants Vs Zombies game series. Real life cards exist, so don’t mind if you want me to add more pictures of them. Rules: You can collect as many cards as you want, but you can only have three BASIC PLANT cards (power-ups don’t count), besides the defensive plants (so far TreeBlock and BushBlock is the first card that started all of this) in your battle party. Attacks that do no damage are called status effects. Because they mainly give either HP or attack boosts, they are called status effects, yet still is a type of attack. Special plants Special plants are plants that reform from a basic or reformed plant. Example: Smasher --> Hyper Smasher --> Hyper Smasher X SPECIAL NOTICE: A paper version of Plants Vs Plants will be released soon (maybe in the summer of 2018). I will show it to you once I’ve made enough copies through the comment section. Plants Vs. Plants-How to Play Lay down your game board. Set up your three basic plants, each face down. Order in which the game goes: 1. Attach your power-ups to your plants 2. Check your plant’s abilities - those go first, before attacks. They aren’t attacks. 3. Attack 4. Put damage markers on the damaged plant(s) 5. Put condition(s) on plant(s) Boss Battles Boss battles are battles against super-strong boss plants that can use double the attacks of an ordinary plant. Therefore, you are allowed to bring in five plants, and two go in the front and can attack at the same time. This special rule ONLY applies to boss battles. The boss always starts first. Here is an example of the layout: Plant Plant Plant Plant Plant Defensive plant Boss Plant Special Conditions Special conditions are: Poison- does 1 damage to the poisoned plant each turn (your’s only) Burn- does 2 damage, yet it adds one damage to the attacks of the burned plant each turn (your’s and your opponent’s) Power-Ups Power ups are attachments that boost your plant’s stats and/or damage. Example: Sun is used for +2 dmg one time. How to use power-ups: Attach the desired power-up (one only per plant unless stated so) onto the desired plant. Types of Cards M- a mega plant, extremely powerful. X- a stronger plant than normal, often a basic plant. GXG- a plant that can use an attack that can only be used once. Beast- a slightly stronger plant. Car symbol- a plant that attacks first, before abilities. Shield symbol- a plant that has a shield and the shield has HP. Most shield HP is more than 30. The story: A long time after Plants Vs. Zombies 2 came out, new plants emerged from nowhere. They seemed to get stronger and were cards that you could collect. At first only nine emerged, then eighteen and then 40 unique plants. One unique thing about them Plants Vs Plants is that the zombies disappeared. They were non-existent. Unfortunately, though, as the plants grew, the more competitive they got, until YOU were called to collect these plants and fight against other teams. Teams consist of one to three people. Cards (not all) Trivia Plants Vs. Plants is fully original and is based on the hit game Plants Vs. Zombies. Plants Vs. Plants has completely original cards, except for the peashooter. * Category:Games Category:Trading card games